The Bloody Wolf
by Jack-of-Death58
Summary: Story set in the new Roosterteeth series, RWBY. When an Ex-Huntsman escapes from Orion maximum security prison, the world begins to worry. What is this Ex-Huntsmans intention? How dangerous is he? What is his connection to Weiss? Rated M for violence, language and possible lemon. Weiss X OC. OC X OC. TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. Jack-of-Death58 here and this is my first story on Fanfiction. It is set in the world of the new Roosterteeth series called RWBY, This will be part of a series of other stories that I am in the process of making. I plan on trying to upfate this story as much as I can. Welp, that's about all I have to say so enjoy. All Comments and reviews are accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to it's rightfull owner, Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

**()()()()()**

**The Bloody Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, sunshine. It's time to wake up." A voice said. A figure lays in his bed, eyes opening from the amount of noise .

"Here's todays breakfast." Another voice said. A tray of food then dropped on the floor, making a loud clang noise. "Is he dead?" The first voice said. Before anyone could answer, the figure got out of the bed lazily. "Naw, just being a lazy ass." The second voice said. The figure sat where the tray had landed, fixed it up to the best of his abilities, then began eating.

"Look at you, once you were one powerful Huntsman in the world. Now, you're just a piece of prison trash. What do you have to say for yourself, Jack Greyson?" The first voice said. Turned out that both of the voices were guardsmen. They were tasked with making sure that a certain prisoner was watched at all times. This prisoner was once a Huntsman, a powerful one at that. His name was Jack Greyson, also known as the Grey Wolf. Jack had grey hair and yellow-orange eyes and 5 0' clock shadow. his clothes were a grey sleeveless undershirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He had been put in Orion maximum security prison after committing a heinous crime. He finished eating and went back to his bed.

"Does he do anything else besides sit there?" One of the guards asked.

"Naw. This is pretty much his whole day." The other guard said before both of them left the room. Jack smiled. He got up and began putting his plan into action.

**()()()()() A few minutes later**

The two guards were in the security room enjoying their lunch. "So, how long has that Greyson dude been here anyway?" One of the guards asked.

"He's been here for about three years so far. Apparently, he and his team were out on a mission when he suddenly killed one of his teammates and burned a whole town to the ground, some say there were little to no survivors." The other guard said. The first guard was speechless.

"Damn, so he's a cold-blooded psychopath." He said.

"Yup." The second guard said before he finished eating. Just then, an alarm activated. The two guards jumped out of their seats.

"What the hell is happening?!" The first guard said. The second guard began searching through the cameras. He skimmed through all of them until he got to a certain one.

"Oh Crap!" He said.

"What is it?" The first guard asked.

"You're gonna want to see this." He said. The first guard looked at the monitor and saw that Jack Greyson's cell was broken wide open.

"Shit!" He said before getting on the intercom.

"Attention all guards, Jack Greyson has escaped! Repeat, prisoner Jack Greyson has escaped! All sectors on high alert!" The guard said. He then turned around and opened a weapon locker, filled with Assault Rifles. They each grabbed one plus ammo and headed in the direction of Jacks cell.

**()()()()()**

They entered the single cell room and saw the large hole where cell bars once were. They slowly walked into the room, aiming their rifles toward the large hole. "Alright, be careful, this guy could probably kill you without even trying. We just got to stick together and hope that-" Before he could finish the sentence, a crank sound was heard and every single light in the entire room shut off.

"Oh. Shit." The second guard said.

"Stay close man." The first guard said. A few steps could be heard in the darkness. "Where are you Jack? Stop hiding in the dark and fight us like a man." The first guard said.

"Who said I was hiding?" A voice was heard. All of a sudden, the first guard was hit in the side of the neck and fell to the ground. The second heard this and began to tremble. Hearing a small sound behind him, he turned around and started firing randomly. He then felt a presence behind him. He turned around and was met with a fist impacting his face, sending him flying. The lights were turned back on and the only one left standing was Jack Greyson. "Thanks for leaving the door open fellas." Jack said before leaving the room.

**()()()()()**

In another part of the prison, a man sits at his desk giving orders from the intercom. "Send squads A through F to guard the main gate. All other squads defend other points of exit. I don't want that son of a bitch leaving this prison!" He said. His door was swung open.

"Sir, Jack Greyson has been spotted heading toward the armory. What do we do?" A guard said. The man got out of his chair and grabbed his grey trench coat. He then began walking out of his room. "Um, s-sir?" The guard stuttered.

"Just defend the exits. I'm going after him myself." The man said before closing the door behind him.

**()()()()() A few minutes later**

Jack Greyson "opened" the door to the armory and walked inside. "Alright, where are you?" Jack said. He turned around and noticed his weapon, a large grey and black claymore named "Lycanthrope". He walked toward it but was stopped when he heard clapping. He turned around and noticed a man wearing a grey trenchcoat.

"Congratulations Mr. Greyson. You have successfully reached the armory." The man said.

"Well, well. If it isn't Nero, the pain administrator. What brings the person who runs this prison here?" Jack asked, sarcastically.

"Don't play stupid with me Jack. You know why I'm here." Nero said. Jack frowned.

"Yeah." He said before lunging at Nero and punching him square in the face. Nero staggered slightly before laughing.

"And people say you were powerful." Nero said before doing the same thing but kicking Jack in the chest, sending him flying into a weapon locker. Jack coughed before looking behind him. He saw that he had been flung straight into the locker that held his claymore. The lock had broken apart, allowing Jack to grab his weapon. "Oh crap." Nero said. Jack reached in and grabbed the handle.

"Alright asshole, you want to play? Fine lets play!" Jack said before smashing the blade in the ground, creating a small shockwave. Nero dodged it but was immediately met with a flurry of slashes and punches from Jack. Before Jack dealt the final strike, Nero lifted his hands up, blocking the attack but was sent flying into the farthest wall. The wall began to collapse, making a new exit. Jack walked toward the hole and immediately picked up Nero by his neck. He smiled. "Hey, Nero. Did I ever tell you that you have a nice trenchcoat?" Jack said before dropping Nero down on the ground.

**()()()()()**

Jack walked through the hole in the wall, sporting a new grey trenchcoat, shirt, pants, shoes, and fingerless gloves. "Well, now that I'm out of that place, I think it's time I visit an old friend." Jack said before walking to the nearest town.

**()()()()() End of Chapter One**

Well, that ends the first chapter of "The Bloody Wolf." Let me know what you think about. If you have any Advice, please feel free to leave a comment.

Jack-of-Death


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, Jack-of-Death here presenting the second chapter of "The Bloody Wolf." In this chapter, I introduce two OC's created by two of my greatest of friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby, it belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

**Walkman355: Thank you and I will be sure to work on that.**

**()()()()()**

**Chapter 2**

Welcome to Beacon Academy, a place that stands as a defense against the forces of darkness which would threaten humanity to near extinction. To ensure humanity's safety, people from all over the world come here to train and become Huntsman and Huntresses. Basically, an organization to protect and ensure peace. Not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important.

In a town near Beacon lies one of the most famous Huntsman in the world. Ryker Wylde, also known as "Ghost." He had black medium length hair, red eyes. He was the average height for his age, and was well built. He had graduated from Beacon academy at the age of 19, a very young age to graduate, and became an official Huntsman and in the next 2 years, his work became famous. He didn't let it go to his head though.

**()()()()()**

When Ryker was young, his parents were killed by a pack of wild beowolves while he and his little brother, Aegis, watched in horror, unable to do anything.

They later moved at the ages of 16 and 14 to their grandparents home near Beacon Academy. Ryker had began growing out his hair but cut before it got to long and was starting to enter his growth spurt, Aegis on the other hand was relatively short for his age. He had short gold hair and yellow eyes. Their Grandfather was an expert about weapons, mainly guns. It was there that they learned how to fight, defend themselves, and most importantly, survive. Years went by and it seemed all was well, until a man known as Roman Torchwick came to visit.

"Alright old man, where is our money?" Torchwick said as he walked through the door. A few of his men followed behind him.

"Please Mr. Torchwick, just give me alittle more time. I swear, I will get your money." Rykers Grandfather said. He was 81 years old, and wasn't able to work as hard as he used to. He was once a huntsman but later stopped when he married because his wife feared for his safety.

"I've given you plenty of time as of one week ago. Since you don't have our money, we'll just take everything you own." Torchwick said before snapping his fingers, a sign his men took as "take everything that looks like it's worth something."

"Please, no." Rykers Grandfather said before being shoved to the ground by Torchwick. The men scattered the house, grabbing anything they could. It was then that one of the men got to another room. The door was closed and the voices of two boys were heard on the other side.

"Hey, get over here." The man said to another man. He opened the door and only saw one boy. "Huh? It sounded like two boys were in here." The man said as he and the other walked in.

"And you're right, there is two boys in here." Aegis said. The man looked confused. He looked around but still only saw one. Before he knew it, the sound of a shotgun being cocked back was heard. The man turned around and saw another boy holding a shotgun.

"Sup." Ryker said before pulling the trigger. Before the man could react, bullets entered his body. He fell to the ground, his blood staining the carpet. "Come on Aegis, we have to help Grandpa." Ryker said.  
Another man walked into the room, surprised to see one of his comrades on the floor.

"What the fuck?!" He said. Before he readied his blade, a bullet went through his head. He fell to the ground, blood leaking out of his head.

Aegis was holding a pistol in his hand, smoke leaving the barrel. "Boom, headshot." Aegis said. He and Ryker left the room.

**()()()()()**

After clearing out the entire house. Ryker and Aegis were looking for Torchwick but he had left the building seeing as most of his men were getting killed. Ryker and Aegis helped their Grandfather up from the ground. "Thanks boys." Their Grandfather said before hugging them. "You two really made me proud." He said.

"No problem Grandpa." Ryker said before letting go of his Grandfather. They were happy to protect their family and wanted to protect everyone else. At age 17, Ryker went to Beacon and studied and trained there for only two years before graduating and becoming a Huntsman, doing missions to protect people from around the world. Aegis, though, had to go to Signal Academy as he was to young to attend Beacon.

**()()()()()**

Ryker had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting at his desk. He sighed. "Another boring saturday morning." He said as he rocked back and forth in his chair, his feet planted on top of the desk and his hands holding the back of his head. The phone then began to ring, disturbing Ryker. He smashed the heel of his foot on the desk, sending the phone in the air. He caught it and held it to his ear. "Sorry, we're closed." Ryker said into the phone.

"Is this Huntsman Ryker "Ghost" Wylde?" A man said on the other end of the line.

"Depends, who the hell is this?" Ryker asked.

"That is none of your concern. What's really important is this mission I am about to give you." The man said.

"Sorry, not interested." Ryker said before lowering the phone to the dailer.

"I'll pay..." The man said loud enough to where Ryker could hear. Ryker pulled the phone back up and put it to his ear.

"I'm listening." Ryker said as he sat up correctly.

"Come, meet me in my office at Beacon. I'll explain the mission when you get here." The man said. The man hung up. Ryker sighed before hanging up his phone.

"Fucking asshole." Ryker said before getting out of his chair. "This better be worth the trip." Ryker said before grabbing his Jacket and mask and heading out the door.

**()()()()() End of Chapter 2**

**Alright, chapter 2 is over and done with. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a comment telling me your opinions or if I made a spelling error.**

**Jack-of-Death**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAZZUP! Jack here, after sometime. Sorry for long wait due to my family moving back to our old home town and house. It's been stressfull as f*** but now after a long wait, I have finished Chapter three. So let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RWBY and all of its characters belong to Rosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

**()()()()()**

**Chapter 3**

A large grey wolf walks through the forest while a little girl with snow-white hair and blue eyes sits on its back. The Wolf had grown attached to the girl ever since it vowed to protect her until his passing. His ears perked up when he heard a yawn from behind him. He turned his head and saw that the girl was resting her head on his fur.

"Wolfy, I'm tired." The girl said in a cute but lazy voice. The Wolf nodded and picked her up by moving his snout under her and placing her gently on the ground. He then immediately laid down on his stomach. The girl moved to him and placed her head on his fur.

"Goodnight, Wolfy." She said with a smile. The wolf smiled and rested his head on the ground.

**()()()()()**

Night had descended upon the forest and the moon was high in the sky. The little girl arose from the ground and yawned. She then opened her eyes.

"Okay, Wolfy, I'm ready to g-" She was stopped when she didn't see the Wolf. She got up from the ground and looked around. "Wolfy?!" She said out loud. She then started walking through the forest. The moon then began to turn from its normal color to blood-red.

**()()()()()  
**  
Weiss awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. She breathed in and out to try and calm herself down and after a few minutes, it worked. She sighed and laid back down in her sleeping bag.

"Why? Why do I keep having that dream?" She said to herself before falling back to sleep.

**()()()()() Morning**

Weiss woke up once again but to the sound of other people gathering at the window. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the ground. She walked over to the window and looked through it. When she looked outside, she saw what appeared to be a man walking toward the academy. He was wearing a black with red detail jacket, black pants, leather gloves, and what made him most noticable, a black mask with a red line that stretched its way from the top of the mask to the bottom of the mask and white detail.

"Who's that?" Yang said as she and her younger sister, Ruby, looked outside. Ruby focused her vision until she realized who it was.

"Oh my god! Don't you know who that is?!" She asked as she squeeled with excitment. Yang was slightly confuzed.

"No, who is he?" Yang asked before getting a glare from Ruby.

"That is one of the most famous huntsman ever, Ryker Wylde, but everyone calls him Ghost." Ruby said. Weiss raised an eyebrow. Why would a Huntsman be here at Beacon? Could it be that he was going to become a teacher, or maybe something else.

**()()()()()**

Ryker walked inside of the academy and was immediately greeted by Professor Ozpin. "It's good to see you again Ryker. How have you been?" He asked as he shook Rykers hand.

"Pretty good, aside from having to walk from my office all the way here." Ryker said as he shook Ozpins hand. "So, who was the asshole that decided to call me?" Ryker asked as he began walking with Ozpin.

"That would be me." A voice said from behind Ryker and Ozpin. The two turned around and saw a man with white hair, and silver eyes, wearing white armor with a gold sash that wrapped around the back of his neck. Two bayonets were hanging from his back and a noticable battle scar stretched across his face. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Ryker Wylde, AKA, Ghost. I see you got my call. How was the trip?" The man asked.

"Just cut to the chase, who exactly are you?" Ryker asked with slight irritation.

"Oh, excuse me." The man said before clearing his throat. "My name is Alastor Alhambra, Huntsman and teacher here at Beacon academy." Alaster said before bowing his head.

"I've heard of you. You were part of Team JAK. It was you, Kaim Fenix, and..." He was stopped when he remembered the last member.

"Jack Greyson, our leader. Well, ex-leader now. He is the reason why I called you here." Alaster said. Ryker was slightly confused.

"Why? Isn't he locked up in Orion maximum security prison?" Ryker asked. Alaster sighed and shook his head.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. He's escaped." Alaster said. Ryker's eyes widened after hearing the startling news. "And he is no doubt heading to here for some unfinished buisness." Alaster continued.

"And what, you expect me to take him down by myself?" Ryker questioned. Alaster chuckled.

"Of course not, you will be assisted by my personal guard." Alaster said before snapping his fingers. All of a sudden a squad of six armored men appeared behind Alaster. They each wore dark armor that covered their whole bodies and masks that covered their faces. Each had two weapons, a one handed blade and an assault rifle plus scope.

"Impressive." Ryker said.

"And, as an added bonus, I have brought someone who you may find familiar." Alaster said. Footsteps were immediatly heard as another armored man walked out from behind Alaster. This mans armor was colored blue with black detail, sporting a black mask with the face of a blue demon on it. Ryker looked at the man and immediatly recognized him.

"Hello brother." The man said. Ryker smiled as he walked up to the man.

"Aegis, how've you been? Is Beacon treating you right?" Ryker asked as he and Aegis exchanged handshakes.

"I've been good and yes, overall, Beacon is great." Aegis said as he and his brother began remembering past events in both of their lives. Alaster cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, interrupting the brothers.

"I'd hate to be the one to end the reunion but we still have important business to attend to." Alaster said as he turned around. "If you will please follow me." Alaster said as he and the two brothers walked to his office.

Weiss was standing behind a column listening in on the entire conversation between Ryker and Alaster. "Jack? Coming here? Unfinished business?"

**()()()()()**

Jack awoke from a small nap in the forest. He got up from the ground and continued his walk toward Beacon. He finally got out of the forest and noticed a small convenient town. "I might as well try to get prepared. Who knows how powerful that asshole has gotten." He thought as he walked into town. From what he could tell, none of the civilians recognized him at a glance but it would be best to not make eye contact. He continued to walk until he noticed with a sign that said "Blacksmith." He smiled and walked into the building. Behind a building, a soldier was watching the ex-huntsman enter the building.

"Jack Greyson has been spotted. Repeat, Jack Greyson has been spotted."

**()()()()()**

Alaster, Ryker, and Aegis walked inside the large office. "Please, have a seat." Alaster said before he sat down on his own chair. The two brothers sat down in the two empty chairs in front of the desk.

"Alright, we're sitting down, now tell us. Why did you call us, and how is Greyson involved?" Ryker asked.

"Fine. I have called you here because you two are to stop Jack Greyson by any means necessary. Even if that means killing him." Alaster said. "We don't exactly know where he is at the moment but until we do, you will be hired here as a teacher. Alaster said, slightly startling Ryker.

"Wait, I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded like you said I will be hired as a teacher." Ryker said, jokingly.

"I did say that. Is there a problem?" Alaster asked. Ryker chuckled.

"Oh no, no, there is no problem, except for the teaching part!" He said in an angered tone.

"I am sorry, but that is an order. Now if you excuse me I have work to do. Off you go." Alaster ordered both of the Wyldes. The two brothers nodded, Ryker more with anger, and walked out of the room.

"Great, I might as well start handing out F's and writing bad report cards to parents." Ryker said.

"Come on, look at the bright side, you can teach your students the skills and tips that you learned while you were here." Aegis said as he walked next to a classroom.

"I guess but it's not like they're going to memori-" He was stopped when the bell rang and students piled in the hallway. A certain student stood out. A female, around 18 years old, wearing violet clothes with black detail. A violet cloak covered her face. She appeared to be carrying a few glass tubes of pure black dust. She turned around and looked at Ryker. She had violet hair, blue eyes and slightly pale skin. She smiled and winked at Ryker before walking away. Ryker blushed under his mask. He shook himself back to consciousness and chuckled. "You know, maybe this won't be so bad after all." He said with a smile.

**()()()()()**

Jack walked inside of the blacksmith and felt the intense heat instantly. He looked and saw the owner. "Hello?" Jack said but no answer.

"Yes, what do want?" The owner said from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'd like to repair my claymore please. I'd be willing to pay." Jack said. Good thing Nero had his wallet in his trenchcoat. An old man with a big gray beard walked up to the counter.

"May I see this claymore?" The man asked. Jack nodded and grabbed Lycanthrope from his back and placed it on the counter. The man went wide eyed. "Wow, what a fine weapon. What material is it made of?" The man asked.

"It is made out of pure metal found deep within the earth. No matter how much force it takes, it will always bounce back but with more force. Recently it has been exposed to the elements without being taken care of properly. Just renew the handle with some steel and few touch ups wherever it needs it." Jack said. The man nodded and picked up the weapon.

**()()()()() A few minutes later**

After a while, the man was close to finishing. "It's almost done, just give me a few more minutes to polish the finer details." The man said.

"Please take your time, no rush here." Jack said as he leaned on the wall. After a few seconds, he began hearing footsteps and loud chatter outside.

"Take positions, that son of a bitch is in there!" A man said. Jack immediately heard the sound of guns being cocked back.

"On second thought, I might need it now!" Jack said before jumping behind the counter, grabbing his claymore, and pushed the old man to safety. In a matter of seconds, gunfire entered rained on the building.

"Grr, damnit!" Jack said as he kept his head down. A small pain was felt in the palm of his hand. The handle of his claymore was still burning hot. The gunfire stopped and Jack looked up from his cover. "Stay here." Jack said to the man. He stood up and walked out from his cover. He looked through one of the multiple holes in the wall. He saw multiple armor clad soldiers with assault rifles and swords.

"You three, circle around the perimeter. You two, enter through the front." The leader ordered. Two of the six men walked up to the door. As they were about to open it, a giant claymore tore through the front and smashed into both of the soldiers, sending then flying into a nearby building. The leader saw this and opened fire on Jack.

"Is that all?" Jack said while blocking the bullets with his claymore. He then ran up to the leader and punched him, sending him to the ground. The three other soldiers saw this but immediately ran away in fear.

The leader shook his head and looked around he saw his rifle. He reached for but was stopped when a large boot stopped him. He looked up and saw Jack. "I ain't saying shit to you." He said. Jack chuckled.

"Really? Hm, did you know there is a difference between courage and stupidity?" Jack asked. The leader was speechless until he felt a large pain in his free hand. He looked and saw a sword impaled into the palm of his hand. He screamed in pain as Jack kept pushing it deeper and deeper.

"Oh god! Please, spare me! I was just following orders!" The leader pleaded with fear. Jack stopped his little torture.

"Orders from who?" Jack said as he looked at the leader.

"I-I can't tell you that." The leader said. Jack shook his head before continuing the torture, this time twisting the blade as he pushed it in deeper. "God dammit! Okay, okay, it was Alaster Alhambra. He sent us here to try and kill you." The leader said. Jack immediately pulled the blade out of the leaders hand, blood dripping off.

"Figures that Alaster would send someone to deal with his problems. He always was the type to give orders to people while he just sat on his ass." Jack said.

"Wha-what are you going to do with me?!" The leader asked. Jack looked at him with his yellow-orange eyes. He lifted the sword up and readied for a quick stab through the head. The leader was frozen with fear, his death was only a few seconds away until.

*STAB*

The leader opened his eyes and saw that the blade had missed him by a few inches. "Wh-what?" He said, confused. Jack then began walking away. The leader stood up and looked at Jack. "You're not going to kill me?" The leader asked. Jack stopped and turned around.

"I don't kill the innocent. You and your men were just following orders." Jack said.

"I don't understand, Alaster told us that you were a cold-blooded psychotic murderer yet the bloodiest thing you've done so far is-" He was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. "-impaling a sword through my hand." He said.

"Is that so? I wonder what other lies he's said." Jack said as he began walking to Beacon.

**()()()()()**

The old man from the blacksmith stood up from the ground. "Ugh, great, first my home gets shot up and now some selfish punk took a weapon that I renewed without pay-" He was stopped when he noticed a few bills and coins on what remained of the counter. He picked it up and noticed that it was just enough to pay for both the weapon renewal and damages. The man smiled and chuckled slightly. "Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all."

**()()()()() End of Chapter Three**

And that is it. Leave a review about what you thought about it. Found a spelling error? Please inform me. I will see you guys in ch 4.

jack-of-Death


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, Jack here. Sorry for the extremely late update, like I said in the last chapter, I was moving and you know how bloody stressful that can be. Anyway, here's chapter 4, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, It belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

**()()()()()**

**Chapter 4**

The emerald forest, a place where creatures, harmless or dangerous, thrive. It is here that the new students of Beacon academy take part in their first trial to become huntsman or huntresses. Among these students was Weiss. She had been "leading" Ruby to the location of the forest temple but was...stalling. "Ugh, I'm getting tired. I can't believe I traded wealth and butlers for hard work." Weiss said as she sat on the ground. Ruby walked up to the white-haired girl and groaned.

"Weiss, we need to keep moving. We can't be stopping every ten minutes just because you're tired." Ruby said as she looked down at Weiss.

"Give me a minute." Weiss said from under her breath. Ruby sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to scout ahead. I'll be right back." Ruby said before walking through a few bushes. Weiss breathed in and out as she sat on the ground. Something in Weiss' mind kept bothering her.

"Jack Greyson has escaped and is coming here." Alasters words echoed through her mind. She sighed as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

...

Suddenly, multiple howling noises were heard from the east, startling Weiss. She stood up and looked around. The howling continued, this time louder. Weiss found the direction of the howling. At first, she was hesitant at first but shook it off and began running toward it with haste.

**()()()()()**

After a couple of minutes, Weiss had reached the source of the howling and saw two things: multiple bloodied and lifeless bodies of Beowolves and a man with gray hair wearing a gray trenchcoat with a large claymore on his back, fighting off the large Beowolf pack.

"Grr, you assholes are really starting to piss me off!" The figure said in an angry tone before grabbing two by their necks and smashing them on the ground. Weiss' eyes widened as she heard the figures voice.

"It-it couldn't be,could it?" She questioned. Before the figure could react, Beowolves surrounded him, leaving no room for retreat. They then immediately charged and piled on top of him. Weiss saw and immediately thought that the battle was over. As she was about to sneak away, she felt an aura resonating from the pile. She turned around and saw what appeared to be smoke, seeping through the  
"Get. Off. Of. ME!" The figure said. Suddenly, a large shockwave immediately resonated from the pile of beasts, launching all of them in the air. Time seemed to stop for Weiss as the figure grabbed his claymore and jumped up, swinging it through multiple Beowolves. He landed on his feet and placed his claymore on his back. In a matter of seconds, blood and severed body parts rained from the sky. To Weiss, only a few seconds had passed. She was struck with both awe and fear. Who was this figure and exactly how powerful was he? Before she could react, she heard a distinct growling from behind her. She slowly turned her head and saw the drooling mouth of a Beowolf. She then turned her whole body around and reached for her Myrtenaster but was immediately knocked to the ground. The Beowolf roared in hunger. Weiss' eyes widened as her demise was merely a few seconds away. As the Beowolf swung its claws at Weiss, and her life began flashing before her eyes, one particular moment stuck with her.

**()()()()()**

"I'm scared." A seven year old girl with long snow-white hair and blue eyes says with fear and sadness in her voice, tears flooding her eyes. She had been lost in the forest after playing outside with someone for a while but had lost her way after going inside of the forest. She then began hearing footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and smiled as she saw a boy about five years older than her, had gray hair and yellow-orange eyes.

"Weiss! Thank god I found you!" The boy said as he ran up to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Don't you ever run into the forest ever again, you hear me young lady!" The boy said in an angry tone. Weiss' smile retracted and began to whimper. The boy sighed and wrapped his arms around Weiss and picked her up. "Oh come on, don't cry. I'm sorry, I did't mean to yell at you." He said in a more calm tone. Weiss stopped whimpering and smiled as she wrapped her arms around the boy. He chuckled and began carrying her back to their home.

After a few minutes of walking, Weiss asked something. "Jack?" He began. The boy looked down at Weiss and listened. "How long will you protect me?" She asked. Jack was slightly startled by her question but then chuckled.

"I'm not really sure." He began. "I guess until the world comes to an end." Jack said with a smile. Weiss began to laugh.

"But that will never happen." Weiss said as she laughed. Jack laughed as well.

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you for all eternity." He said in a sarcastic tone as he put Weiss back on the ground.

"Do you promise?" Weiss asked as she looked up at Jack. Jack smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"I promise."

**()()()()()**

Weiss remembered his words and they had hit her hard. She looked and saw the Beowolf, its sharp claws heading straight for her. She began to cry, knowing she would die...and not see Jack again "Jack, where are you? You said you would protect me. You said...forever." She said. The Beowolf roared as it swiped its claws at Weiss. Before it's claws could reach Weiss, it looked behind her and only noticed one thing, a large claymore headed right for it. The claymore cut straight through the Beowolfs chest, impaling it into a tree. Weiss, began trembling and breathing heavily. Her tears began staining her clothes. She turned around and saw the figure walking toward her. She was trembling even more as the figure got closer to her. He stopped in front of her and extended his hand to her. She calmed down and grabbed his hand. He picked her up off of the ground and walked toward his claymore. Weiss saw his eyes, yellow-orange, just like. "Jack." She silently said. She looked back at the figure and saw that the figure was leaving her. She followed suite. "Hey, wait up." Weiss said as she began following him. The figure paid no attention to Weiss as he continued walking. Weiss caught up to him and walked next to him. "Thank you for saving me." She said to him.

"No problem." He said without looking at Weiss. Weiss sighed and smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked. Jack didn't respond as he walked past her. "I said what's your name.?" She asked once more. The figure growled and turned around.

"Look, I really don't have time for this! You already know my name! It is practically being screamed through all of Vale!" He began, with anger in his voice. Weiss backed up and sighed.

"You're Jack Greyson." She said.

"Exactly, Jack Greyson, The Gray Wolf. Wanted for mass murder, of which included fellow team member, Kaim Fenix. I'm innocent, I say, but no one believes me. They think I'm a liar." He said. "Everyone in Vale either wants me behind bars or dead." He said as he turned back around.

"That's not true!" Weiss said. Jack turned around and looked at Weiss. "I know that at least one person in Vale cares for you. A girl, named Weiss Schnee." Weiss began. Jack's eyes widened from hearing the name. "She cared for you and always has, and the day you were taken from her...she was heartbroken!" Weiss said as she looked at Jack with tears in her eyes. Jack looked at Weiss and began walking toward her slowly.

"How do you know that?" He asked. Weiss couldn't stop crying.

"because that girl is standing right in front of you." She said with a smile and laugh. Jack walked up to Weiss and looked at her. Everything checked out, snow-white hair, light blue eyes.  
"Weiss, you've changed so much." Jack said with a smile. Weiss finally cracked and immediately wrapped around Jack and began crying in his chest. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Jack said in a calming tone.

**()()()()() A few minutes and a tear-stained shirt later.**

Jack and Weiss were sitting on the ground. "So, what's been going on for the past three years?" Jack asked as he looked at Weiss.

"W-well, I became heiress to the Schnee dust company." She began.

"Really? That's great. I knew you'd get there someday." Jack said with a smile. Weiss chuckled slightly.

"By the way, how did you get that scar on you face?" Jack asked. Weiss began stammering.

"Uh, w-well, you see, I had an accident. I tripped and fell on my weapon." She said.

"And that's another thing, why do you have a sword? are you not telling me something?" Jack asked. Weiss began panicking. "Don't lie to me." Jack said. Weiss sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'm actually...going to be a Huntress. I got this scar from an inncident in training." Jack was speechless. "I'm actually taking my initiation right now." Weiss said. Jack chuckled and smiled.

"Damn, I never knew you had it in you." Jack commented. Weiss scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Weiss shot at Jack. Jack chuckled.

"Yet, somewhere deep inside, I knew you were ready." Jack said. Weiss looked at him and smiled. They both got up and smiled. Jack then placed his hand on Weiss' head. "Listen, I want you to go and and complete the initiation." Jack said.

"What about you?" Weiss asked. Jack sighed.

"I have to take care of something." Jack said in a serious tone. He then turned around and began walking toward the academy. Weiss grabbed Jack by his hand and smiled.

"Jack, I missed you." She said. Jack smiled.

"I missed you to." Jack said before hugging Weiss one more time and then walking away.

"Weiss?" A voice said. Weiss turned around and saw Ruby. "Weiss, where have you been?" Ruby questioned.

"Sorry, I was just...walking around." Weiss said. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

**()()()()()**

Ryker was in a classroom that he had just moved into. The class he was teaching was stealth, lowering enemy count, tactics, and anything else related. His class was full of students already and all of them were talking to one and other. Ryker stood up and and walked in front of his student stopped talking and paid attention, it was the girl in purple with the vials of dust. She kept quiet while the other students continued to talk. Ryker chuckled before grabbing his shotgun with detachable tomahawk for a stock, twirling it, then grabbing it by the barrel . He then slammed the tomahawk onto his desk, startling the other students. The students turned their heads to attention. "I'm glad I got your attention." Ryker began. "Stealth, cautious and surreptitious action or movement. In this class, I will be teaching you the basics of how to hide from your enemy, then, when they are trying to find you, incapacitate them or, if the situation calls for it, kill them." Ryker began. "Now, I will need a volunteer." Ryker asked. No one responded but then a hand raised up. "Ah, good, what is your name?" Ryker asked. The hand belonged to the girl in purple.

"Katalyna Banks, sir." Katalyna said. She then walked down to Ryker.

"Katalyna, I will attempt to take you down and all you have to do is basically the same thing." Ryker said. Katalyna nodded. They both got into positions. "3. 2. 1. GO!" Ryker said as he charged at Katalyna, his fists at the ready. Katalyna immediately transformed into a shadow and phased into the floor. Ryker looked and saw Katalyna phase back behind him. She sent a small ring of black dust which attached itself to Rykers wrist. "The hell?" Ryker questioned before the black ring grew a black extension and attached itself to his other wrist, making a pair of black cuffs. Katalyna smiled and created a dust circle on the ground it moved toward Ryker. All of a sudden, a giant black arm extended out of the circle and grabbed Ryker by his legs and dangled him in the air. As Ryker dangled in the air, Katalyna smiled.

"So what's my grade Mr. Wylde?" She asked with a smile. Rykers eye twitched before he sighed.

"A+." He simply said. Just then, Glinda Goodwitch stepped into the classroom and saw Ryker.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Glinda asked. Katalyna released Ryker who immediately fell onto the ground. Ryker stood back up.

"No, what is it?" Ryker asked.

"Alaster, has asked for you." She said. Ryker nodded.

"Class, I will be right back, please don't destroy the room." He said before exiting the room with Glinda. The class then began to talk to eachother once the teachers left.

**()()()()()**

Ryker walked into Alaster's office and saw Alaster writing something on a piece of paper. Alaster looked up and saw Ryker. "Ah, Ryker. I'm glad you came." Alaster said.

"You wanted to see me?" Ryker asked. Alaster got up from his seat and looked out the window.

"My men have informed me that Jack is here." Alaster said. "I want you to go out there, find him and bring him to me, dead or alive. Which ever suits you the best." Alaster said in a calm voice.

"Yes sir." Ryker said as he walked out of the room. Alaster sighed.

"You couldn't just rot in jail like the piece of shit you are, couldn't you Jack." He then sat in his chair and chuckled. "No matter, even if he does make it here, stop me, he won't kill me. Not when my plan is so close to reaching it's final stage." Alaster said as he laughed in a sinister way. On the sheet of paper was what appeared to be a symbol of sorts. The symbol had eight arrows going out in different directions with a circle in the middle. "Chaos, complete disorder." Alaster began with a chuckle. "Oh, how I love the sound of that."

**()()()()() End of Chapter 4**

**And that chapter 4. What is Alaster planning? Will Ryker successfully bring in Jack? Can I update this story at a faster pace? PROBABLY NOT! But in all seriousness, I am ever so sorry for delay. I originally planned on updating this story every week on Thursday, because that's when a new episode of RWBY comes out but seeing as how RWBY has 10 Episodes and The Bloody Wolf only has four chapter, I obviously failed at that. Nonetheless, I will continue to update.**

**Jack-of-Death **


End file.
